Secret story chapter
??? point of view* "Wakey wakey my little subject." I woke up from a voice in front me, it sounded like a mare's voice but it sounded.... wrong.... I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that my hooves were chained against a wall and my horn chained by a magic nullifier. (The ones the Royal guard uses when they arrest a unicorn.) I tried to locate the source of the voice who woke me and what I saw surprised me, to say the least. In front of me sat a creature I have never seen before, it looked like a cat but it stood on 2 legs instead of four and seemed to have 2 arms. It had all sorts of weird metal things attached to its body but the oddest one was the thing that was covering its mouth. It was oval shaped, and it had tiny holes sticking out of it. But what I disturbed the most were its eyes, 2 golden eyes with an unnerving glow that were looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite make out. Its fur was white with some stripes covering its body with a weird pattern, and by having heard its voice it must be Female. "Are you enjoying the sight little man?" She said those words with a playful tone. "Wh-why have you kidnapped me?!" "I merely borrowed you from that cute family of yours, it would be a shame if something were to happen to them?" "You better not lay a hoof on my family you monster!" I said with rage "That is all going to depend on your cooperation." I sighed and tried to calm down a bit. "Alright, just what do you want from me?" "All I want is information, tell me what I need to know and you will be free to go, how does that sound for you hmmm?" "And why should I trust you to hold that promise? For all, I know you are not meaning a single bit of that!" I spat with hate "But dear, you don't need to trust me, all you need to do is cooperate. Besides, do you really have a choice in this matter?" I growled but gave no answer "Good, now this is going to be my first question, are you a herbivore?" "Yes I am, but how would that help you in any way?" "I doubt your feeble mind could even understand my methods. Your kind relies so much on magic that you are all stuck in the dark ages." She said with a mocking tone. "Now for my second question, how advanced is your magic?" My magic is none of your concern, but I have enough to take barbarians like you down." "I would love to see you try, considering how you couldn't even see me approaching from behind." "And now for my final question, where is the boy?" "Boy? What are you talking about?" I said with confusion. "A person who looks like me but at a young age and is the alternate gender, would be so kind to tell me where he could be?" "I don't know who you are talking about! We barely get any visitors in our town, let alone much news!" "Oh? And you didn't happen to hear about this *alien* falling from the skies into a forest? Even I heard that news and I know barely anything about your worthless species." "I already told you that I don't know anything this!" I said with annoyance "You're eyes tell me otherwise. If you won't tell me I could always ask that cute little filly of yours, she always loves to make new friends..." A small blade suddenly shifted out of her hand, wich made me yelp with surprise "N-no! I will tell you! The creature seems to be frequently visiting a town called Ponyville! That's all I know! Just please let me go!" "You will be free to go, or should I rather say, your soul will be free to go." she said with an evil smirk "What?!" I shouted in confusion "As I said your soul will be free to go, I, however, will need that body of yours, after all, I need something to experiment on." Out of nowhere, she injected me with a crimson coloured fluid, and what happened next made me scream in horror. *Kaila's point of view* The pony stallion screamed in horror and started to spass out in all directions. His eyes were replaced with a gold colour and his teeth turned coal black, growing sharp ends to teeth itself. His cutie mark turned from a book surrounded by stars into a black eight-pointed star, while at the same time his body was becoming paler and paler by the second. After a few minutes, the stallion had lots all forms of sentience, where he started screeching like a wild animal and trying to attack in all directions. 'Interesting, while the virus seems to work the same, that mark on their flank turned into something entirely different.' I thought with amusement. I released its chains with my magic. "Go my pet, go and slaughter those primitives! Show them what nature you represent!" I with a grinning expression. The once-unicorn stallion now turned into a soulless and merciless animal sprinted towards the town, screams of agony could be heard from afar. 'I came to hunt down that kid and what I do find? An entire planet filled with an unknown but still thriving species. My foolish husband would be dying to find something like this. Good thing he won't be doing that ever.' 'And now it is time to pay my target a little visit, family is important after all.'